Confusing love
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: A hunter two stars , Yoko , one of Cheadle's best friends , is called by Netero , he want her to do the last test of the hunter exam , he also want her to go in the next Yorkshin city sall for the next six months who will come. Yoko get along with all the Zodiac , but she really hate that stupid , irresponsible and insupportable rat , Pariston Hill (Rewritten , i fixed the chapter)


**A/N : Hi ! First hunter x hunter doesn't (sadly) belong to me but to Yoshiro Togashi , this is a story about Pariston Hill , Cheadle Yorkshire , the other Zodiacs , later our four caracteres (Gon , Killua , Leoria and especially Kurapika) , Alluka and a hunter two stars named Yoko (my caractere) , you will find more about her in the next chapters , here she is the main caractere and she is very important to everyone in hxh .**

**In the beginning , this is one year before the hunter exam of Gon and the others , so just when Pariston became vice-chairman , and it will be at the election through the chapters. I hope you will like it ! I finally fixed the first chapter with the second !**

**pitou77** : Thanks , well you'll know it later.

**BlackSakura-chi** : Thank you very much ! Well i liked the idea too , so instead of a Pariston x Cheadle i did that. Oh don't worry for it , he'll be more than jealous , especially when he'll see her with Kurapika.

* * *

Life was boring.

That was something that i , Yoko Fubuki , knew very well.

It was now three years since i was a hunter , at the age of twenty-one , i passed the exam , rather easily , i was now twenty four , a history hunter , i loved greek mythology very much so , and the orphanage where i grew up paid me my studies to elementary school until high school , after that , i passed the hunter exam , it was easy for me , as an orphan , i trained with one of the child , Kiba , he was eighteen , and he dreamed of becoming a black hunter , he never told me why , so i didn't insist on it , i thought that i also had the biggest crush ever on him , but that , that was my secret.

I sighed deeply as i entered the association , apparently , after the paper that one of Clook's birds carried me , Netero wanted to see me , i wondered why , that perverted chairman never did something without purpose , and me on it , how bad it was for me , not because i would see the chairman Netero , but because i would see his annoying , insupportable vice-chai-

"Yoko-san ~" Here we were again , i turned to look at an incredibly hot guy , with blond hair and brown eyes , Pariston Hill , the vice-chairman , oh how much i hated that guy.

He was annoying , irresponsible , insupportable and extremely talkative , and he had the nerve to annoy me like i was in hell , i shot him fake smile.

"Yes , Pariston , do you want something ?" He looked at me , grinning , and he took step closers until his face was inches away from mine , he then leaned to whisper in my ear.

"The chairman want to see you , Yoko-san." He said in a mysterious voice , I rolled my eyes and walked away. "I know , Pariston , that's why i am here."

"Where do you think you are going , Yoko-san ?" He said coming after me.

"Oh i don't know , maybe i want to go to see why the chairman wanted to see me , and maybe because i also want to be as far away from you as possible , but you aren't letting me go ?" I said sarcastically while making my way towards the elevator.

He shot me one of his stupid smirk. "The chairman wanted me to escort you to him."

"Why ? I know my way , and beside , that should be Beans's work." I replied.

"He isn't here , and as the vice-chairman ..."

"I see , i see , please just shut up." I said smiling at him. He did like he didn't hear and took me where i knew we would be going.

When the elevator opened , he let me in first , acting like a gentleman. I ignored him , and after he went in and put his finger on the right push-button , it was the total silence , until Pariston spoke.

"So , Yoko-san , something interesting happened in your life ?" He asked , with his stupid grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No , nothing. My life's as annoying as hell. What about you ?"

He chuckled. "Nothing." He said gazing deeply at me , his eyes fixed on my lips , it made me uncomfortable and i was sure he did it only for it , embarassing me. I smilled a small smile and the elevator opened , he laid me to the chairman's office. "Come in." Said Netero's voice.

Pariston opened the door for me like a gentleman , he shouldn't have done it , such manners weren't appropriated to a monster like him , then he returned to his own office. "Ah Yoko you are here !" Netero seemed very excited.

"You wanted to see me , chairman ?" I smiled at him , even if he was a pervert , i really liked that old man.

"Yeah , i have a task for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "A task ? And what is it ?"

"You know that in six months , there will be the events of Yorkshin city like every year , i want you to go there."

"And why ?"

"There is an object i want you to bring me."

"An object ? What sort of ? Don't tell me you want me to get you some perverted thin-"

"Oh , come on ! I am not that bad !" Netero feigned the indignance , but there was amusement in his eyes.

"Okay , okay , i'll do it , but why me ?"

"Well , you are one of the few i can reckon on , and when i was gonna 'pull choices' , Pariston proposed you."

"_He_ proposed _me _?" I asked incredulous , Netero nodded slightly. "Yes , he proposed you."

"I wonder why."

"I think you will find out in six months , i will give you the details before you go."

"But why did you averted me so soon ? It is only in six months."

"I wanted you to be prepared , like that , in the case you had already something , you had been averted."

"What is the object ?" I asked sincerely curious , Netero was particular , whatever had attired his attention , it wasn't anything ordinar.

"Oh , it is a vase." I raised my eyebrows. "A vase ?" "Yes , a vase , you'll know why i want it the second you will laid eyes on." He was being really honest , i shrugged , waved at him , and exited his office.

I was walking on my way , when i saw Cheadle , she smiled warmly at me. "Good morning , Yoko-san."

"Good night Cheadle." I joked , it was almost night , that was why i was surprised that Netero wanted to see me so late. "How are you ?" I asked gently , i always loved Cheadle , we were good friends.

"I am fine , and you ?" She laughed a little bit , surely because of my last words about night. "The same with me."

"So," She said after we exited the association together and were now sitting at a restaurant. "I believe the president told you ?"

"His task for me ? Yeah , he did , you knew ?"

"He talked to us about it , he really wanted that vase , i think this is something really interesting since it has gotten his attention." She said thoughtfully.

"Indeed , but i wonder why Pariston chose me to go there."

"I don't know either , but if i were you i'd be careful with him , you know how that rat is."

"Of course."

Cheadle and i talked about normal stuff , like the hunter exam who had started and things like that , we returned at our respectives homes after that.

I sat on my bed , trying to sleep , i didn't know why , but my thoughts were on Pariston , i wondered why the chairman appointed him vice-chairman , Pariston only caused problems , i didn't know until now that the chairman liked it , having problems.

My long light green curly hair who reached my thighs was flowing on my back against the bed , i waited a little bit , until sleep consumed me.

* * *

I woke up the morning because i felt someone's aura here , my deep oceanic blue eyes opened and i stared at the white haired joker in front of me. _Hisoka._

He smiled. "Good morning , Yoko-san , how are you ?" He said with another smile.

"I am fine." I said sarcastically. "And you ? What does a murderer like you here , in a private propriety ?" I asked with a fake smirk.

He playfully rolled his eyes at me , i knew Hisoka since two years now , since he first asked me to fight me , feeling my powerfull aura , i refused , but told him i would fight him later if he would become more powerfull , he was too weak for me. (**A/N : Yoko is one of the ten most powerfull hunters here.)**

"I wanted your opinion on something , and i wanted to give you an advice."

"What is it ?" I asked curiously. He smirked.

"Should i go to the hunter exam ? I heard that it is hard and i want to test my capacity , do you think i have a chance ?"

"You would win and become a hunter , that is a stupid question , and you have an advantage since you know how to use nen , especially one as strong as yours." He smirked.

"Well thank you ! He said happily. "I am flattered."

"I am sure." I said sarcastically. "I suppose that you want to be become a black hunter ?"

"What makes you think so ?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Come on , it is obvious , but you could have waited until later instead of coming illegaly into my house , waking me up and asking me a stupid question." I said looking at my alarm clock , it was four of the morning and i usually woke at five , being a hunter , i was always on my guard , waking up early and training every day was my routine.

"Or maybe ... You wanted to make me angry or to play me a prank ?" I asked raising a green eyebrow.

Hisoka chuckled. "Maybe , now i must go , see ya !" He said jumping off my window.

I rolled my eyes at that. 'You could just have used the door you know , mainly since i knew that you were here.' I thought.

Hisoka didn't give me any advice finally.

* * *

"What is it , now ?" I asked the little green man in front of me , Beans smiled weakly at me. "I am sorry , he wants to see you."

"Pariston told me it yesterday , he wanted me to do a trip to Yorkshin city for the sale in the next six months."

"This is different that time." Beans said seriously. "This is about the hunter exam." I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. What was wrong with that ? Wait , please don't tell me he wants me to do the hunter exam ...

"I think he wants you to do the Hunter exam." Beans said hesitantly.

Slap me please.

"_What_ ?!" I screamed. "But he knows very well that i hate having responsabilities ! And the hunter exam _is_ a responsability !" I yelled in frustration.

Beans seemed sorry , the little lucky man he was.

"Well-"

"Ah Yoko !" Beans was cut off by the president who came running towards me , a heavy grin on his lips , he seemed truly happy.

"Here you are ! This is a goo-"

"I am warning you , i have no intention into being an examinator for the hunter exam !" I said in his face , his grin faded , but it quickly came back.

"You'll do it." He said , sure of him. I glared at him. "THERE IS NO -"

"Please , and i'll do something for you in return." Netero said seriously.

I sighed. "Very well , but those are my conditions : You'll do all that i want , and i want Kanzai to be my slave for an undetermined time."

"Hey !" Said person protested , but we (the president and me) ignored him. "Very well , that's a deal." Netero said and walked away , but not before sending me a wide grin , Kanzai , on the other hand , cursed us.

"NO , NO WAY I WON'T BE HER SLAVE !" Kanzai kept shouting while running after the old man.

I smiled to myself. I really liked some people here , well almost everyone , even that damn Ging wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to believe , but one pers-

"Ah Yoko-san ~~" I inwardly rolled my eyes , and turned to look at Pariston Hill , as handsome as ever. (**A/N : I don't like Pariston's design in the anime , so considere him as in the manga).**

"What ?" I said looking at the way Kanzai and the president were gone.

Pariston kept his smile in place , and he seemed to muse , he seemed to want to say something to me , until he finally spoke. "Why did you choose Kanzai as your slave ?" He said with a thoughfull face and his usual smile.

I raised my eyebrows. "Something that you don't know ? Well this is unexepted." I said smiling.

Pariston gave me a playfull smile. "I am just curious , i can't know what you think , after all." He said with another smile.

_Liar , you know perfectly what i think , and that is the problem for me._

"I wanted him for ... Revenge." Pariston raised his eyebrows , visibly amused. "Revenge ?"

"Well , he did something that annoyed me very much some weeks ago , so i am getting back at him for it , that's all." I said beginning to walk away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder , and i looked up to see Pariston with a smirk.

_Not good._

"Are you sure ?" He said with a mysterious voice. "That it is the only reason ?" I blinked at him , i hadn't exepted this. "Yes , and you saw what he did to me , so you know why i so want to get back at him , i don't even know why are asking the question." I said , taking his hand off.

Even when i got away from the association , i could feel Pariston's dark gaze on me.

* * *

"You'll pay me it , damn it !" I sighed at Kanzai's stubborness.

"You started it , remember ?" Kanzai looked away of me and said nothing.

As my slave , i wanted him to carry my back when i was doing shopping , be my partner for my training , and many other things i would describe here later ...

"This is why i never wanted to go shopping with a girl !" Kanzai yelled angrily and frustrated.

"Well how ironic , and since you are my slave for an undetermined time ... " I didn't finish seeing the look of rage and depression on Kanzai's face.

It was pretty funny , i couldn't hold it anymore , i bursted of laughing in front of everyone's shocked eyes.

"What is so funny ?!" Yelled Kanzai at me with my bags on his arms and hands , yes , i was in love with shopping.

I looked up at him. "You !" I told him still laughing. He cursed.

"Well , look like someone have a good day." A mocking voice made us turning our heads , and we looked at Pariston's usual fake smile.

But even if he had an excellent poker face , i knew that his fake smile was forced , and i wondered why.

"What are you doing in a center commercial , you stupid rat !" Yelled Kanzai at Pariston , drawning attention on us , but i thought the whole thing was funny with my bags on Kanzai.

"I do shopping too , you know." Pariston responded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and out of the corner of my eye i saw him look at me , still smirking.

"Huh ..." Was Kanzai's brilliant answer , thank you very much Kanzai.

"But since all of us are here ... Why don't we do it together ?" Asked Pariston with his fake smile , surrounded by sparkles.

Kanzai widened his eyes in shock and disbelief , but i remained silent as Pariston looked at me.

"Why not ?" Kanzai looked at me like if i was crazy. "WHAT ?! NO WA-" I cut him off by a glare , and he shut up immediately , he was impulsive , but he knew very well that against me , he didn't stand a chance (**A/N : I know , but she is very powerfull , her capacities and aura will be revealed later in the story).**

"Okay." He grumbled , i smiled.

I wanted it because i knew that Pariston had something in his head , and i wanted to know what , but still , i was prudent around him , i couldn't just put my guard down seeing what monster Pariston was.

Kanzai was walking a little bit away in front of us , but he was still in our fields of view , Pariston and me walked side by side.

"What do you really want , Pariston ?" I said with a slightly cold voice , neither Pariston didn't notice or just ignored the tone of my voice , he still answered with his usual fake smile.

"We know each other since years , of course i want to be closer to you." He said in a slightly dark voice.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You-"

"Hey ! Hurry up !" Kanzai shouted in front of us , making me unable to end my sentence , i sighed and began to run after Kanzai. Pariston chuckled behind me and kept on walking normally.

* * *

After we did shopping (Pariston had really weird tastes in clothes) , Kanzai and i tried to get rid off him , but we failed miserably. Pariston's envy to become closer to me didn't please me at all , and he surely noticed it seeing how he smirked at me.

Finally (Thank you god) Pariston returned to his house (palace seeing how rich he was) leaving Kanzai and me alone.

"Hum ..." Said Kanzai hesitantly. "You want us to do something other ?"

I smirked. "Oh Kanziiiiiiiiii-kun ~~ I thought you didn't want to be my slave ~~" Kanzai's face reddened. "Shut up !" I laughed.

"This is fine , let's go to my home now."

"Oka-Wait , what ? How's that , your home ?"

I rollled playfully my eyes at him. "You are my slave , so you got to live with me for the duration." I said smugly.

"What ? No !"

"Yes ! So let's go and stop to argue with me , Kanzai !" I said pulling him with me , he protested , but finally gave in.

We finally arrived at my home , we entered it.

"Where do i place it ?" Asked Kanzai.

"Let it in my room , i'll take care of it."

"But i don't know where is your room !" Kanzai said angrily. I sighed desperatly , he was really an idiot ...

"You already came several times here before and you don't remember ? It is the second door to the right of the escalator. I'll show you your room after."

Kanzai said nothing , but i heard him cursing and swearing , i mentally laughed , that was gonna be fun.

* * *

"Do not EVER do that to me !" Kanzai cried as we entered the association , i laughed loudly , making him swore still.

The idiot wouldn't want to wake up even if i screamed in his ear , so i just used my nen ability to wake him up , which didn't suit him at all , seriously , who would want to have ice on their whole body when they wake up ? This is an awful wake up.

"Yoko , you are here , good. The hunter exam will start in the afternoon at two , you'll be able to handle this ?" Asked Netero walking towards me.

I almost shouted it. "What ?! But why didn't you tell me before ! I didn't even know that it was today !"

Netero chuckled at my behavior , Kanzai did a "Hmph" and crossed his arms behind his head , looking at the wall at his right.

"Why ?" I repeated one more time , annoyed.

"I didn't because i thought it would be funny to see your reaction." Netero said grinning at me.

i rolled my eyes and groaned. "Fine , i'll find something , Kanzai , you come with me." I said defiantly to netero who only chuckled more.

"What ?! Wait , wait , WAIT ! Don't tell me that you are gonna force me into making a test with you !" He said nervously , i laughed a little bit at his reaction , then took his arm and walked towards Cheadle's office , i needed to have a word with her.

After that i had my word with Cheadle , i pulled an annoyed Kanzai with me in order to make the test , i would do the second test , it left me with no much time.

We finally found something interesting for the hunter exam , and i forced Kanzai to come with me , the third test would be the last after Netero.

When i arrived at the hunter exam's place , i wasn't surprised to see Hisoka , smirking at me in all his glory. Ginta was the first examinator , and a red haired man the second , Hisoka didn't like him , so just when we arrived , he killed him in front of our eyes. Ginta and i disqualified him , actually i thought he was happy to go , he looked bored , and later , he told me that he would come back the next year , when the candidates would be more interesting , he told me it when i saw a fat man **(A/N : Aka Tompa)** looking extremely scared at Hisoka's way.

"Okay , i will now present myself , i am Yoko , your third examinator , and this is Kanzai , one of the twelve Zodiac , the tiger , a kind of Co-examinator , don't ask questions about it anyways. Well , here is your test." I said walking away.

"The third test of the hunter exam begun now."

* * *

**A/N : Hi ~~~ I finally fixed the chapters , i found it more interesting. **

**I want to say , for Gon , Killua and Leorio , they will know Yoko before the election arc , i'll make something for them to know each other , and for Kurapika , he'll be mentioned only , they'll meet after the election arc. **

**And for the pairing , it is possible that Yoko'll end up with Kurapika , but i am not sure of it still.**

**Guys , i am sorry , but with the return of high shcool , i won't update , i don't know when i will , i think i'll update in December or the next summer , but maybe before , i am really sorry. Bye.**

**Yoko Nee-San.**


End file.
